Amor a Primera vista
by Lauchita
Summary: Fue increíble como en los pocos segundos que le tomó al chico pagar al conductor ella pudo divisar cada detalle de él. Era increíblemente guapo. Desvió un poco su mirada al sentir que las orbes chocolate de él se posaban en sus ojos rubies. San Valentin.


_Hola, soy **Leeeen**, y no, no ando de impostora con Lau xD Tengo su permiso para subir este hermoso fic que escribió como en dos días xDD Es tan seca ella *-* Bueno, tuvo un pequeño problema y no podrá conectarse quizás hasta cuando, así que aquí estoy yo para subir este humilde regalito en San Valentín :D Espero que les guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Supongo que a ella le gustaría que escribiera que, lamentablemente, ni Digimon ni sus personajes le pertenecen u_u<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>San Valentín<strong>

* * *

><p>Lanzó una maldición al aire al despertar y ver la hora que marcaba su reloj digital. Se suponía que debía estar despierta desde hace al menos una hora, era obvio que había olvidado programar la alarma del despertador.<p>

Quitándose de encima todo vestigio de sueño que quedara en ella corrió al baño y tomó una rápida ducha de agua fría, ya que por alguna razón el agua caliente no había funcionado. Salió a toda prisa de su casa, sin siquiera probar bocado de comida alguno; por lo tarde que era debió elegir entre desayunar o llegar a tarde a su primera clase, así que la opción a elegir fue obvia.

Debía tomar un taxi para llegar a la universidad, puesto que su madre ya se había ido al trabajo. Al menos en eso tuvo suerte, pensó, ya que el primer auto en hacerle señas de mano paró. Se subió en el vehículo y luego de indicarle al taxista que la llevara hasta la universidad de Tokio se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué su primer día de clases tuvo que caer en un 14 de febrero? Odiaba esa fecha. Ya era costumbre que cada día de san valentin la pasara pésimo, era como una maldición que la perseguía o algo por el estilo, y ese año las cosas no pintaban que fueran a ser diferentes: había empezado la mañana con el pie izquierdo.

Y como también era costumbre, pasaría aquel trágico día sola, todas sus amigas tenían alguien con quien pasarla, incluso Yolei ¿y ella? de seguro ni su sombra la acompañaría. Siempre era lo mismo, año tras año ¿pero porqué? había tenido un par de novios en su vida, pero por azares del destino con ninguno duró lo suficiente como para vivir un día de los enamorados, no tenía suerte, suponía ¿Y ahora? Ahora pasaba por un lapsus de sobre timidez que no la dejaba coquetear con chicos, era algo que Mimí llamaba "Crisis post—rechazo", porque sí, un chico la rechazó y desde ese día cualquier persona que buscara la palabra "timidez" en el diccionario de seguro se topaba con una foto de ella.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el taxista se detuvo en la entrada del campus, ella bajó corriendo y luego de algunas preguntas a extraños logró dar con su salón de clases. Llegó unos 8 minutos tarde, y entró justo en la parte donde la profesora daba el discurso sobre la importancia de la puntualidad.

La clase en sí fue súper tediosa, la materia era de relleno, de esas que parecieran no tener nada que ver con la carrera, pero que aún así debía cursar por obligación si quería optar por su título universitario. Para colmo de males detrás de ella se sentó una chica que se pasó las dos horas y media de la cátedra golpeteando su banco con el pie.

Al salir del aula de clases fue directo a una de las cafeterías de la universidad, su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comida. Llenó una bandeja y se sentó en una mesa vacía a probar su desayuno, mientras comía miraba a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

La universidad era muy bonita, el ambiente era agradable, los edificios modernos, y era su logro haber obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para ingresar a la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio ¿y cómo lo agradecía ella? llegando tarde y malhumorada su primer día de clases. ¡Todo era culpa de la fecha!

Sacó de su bolso su cuaderno e inspeccionó su horario. Ese día tendría dos clases más antes de poder regresar a su casa, a encerrarse en su habitación y pasar el tétrico san valentin viendo televisión o navegando por Internet.

Las otras clases si llenaron sus expectativas, fueron lo suficientemente interesantes y entretenidas, lo que hizo que el tiempo pasara de verdad volando, y antes de que siquiera lo notara ya se encontraba en las afueras del campus llamando a su madre para que la fuera a buscar.

— Aló, mamá... Es Sora — Se sintió algo tonta por eso, porque era hija única, así que con decir "mamá" ya su progenitora debía saber que era ella — Mira ya salí de clases ¿puedes venir a buscarme?

— Hija lo siento — Respondió Toshiko al otro lado de la línea— Surgió un asunto importante en el trabajo, no podré moverme de mi puesto por algunas horas, pero nos vemos para cenar. Así me cuentas que tal tu primer día. Adiós

Genial. Al parecer tendría que devolverse sola a su casa a menos que... Pensó en cual de sus amigos tenía auto, buscó el número de contacto en su celular y marcó.

— Sooooora — Contestó alegre la persona a la que había llamado — ¿Cómo está mi chica universitaria? ¿Qué se siente haber superado por fin el bachillerato? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? Tienes que contármelo todo.

— Hola a ti también Mimí... Bueno mi primer día, se puede decir que sobreviví — Se limitó a contestar.

— Uy, eso no suena muy bien que digamos. ¿Mal día?

— Llegué tarde, sin desayunar, de mal humor y duchada con agua helada... Nada raro para ser 14 de febrero.

— Eso es psicológico Sora. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no existe ninguna maldición que te persiga en san valentín. Tú misma te haces el día — Le recordó — Lo que deberías hacer es encontrar a un chico lo suficientemente guapo y coquetear con él. Desde que el imbécil de Shiaru te rechazó nos ha vuelto a...

— Si, como sea — La interrumpió — Oye Mimí, me preguntaba ¿Estas muy ocupada en este momento? Mi mamá no me puede venir a buscar por algo en su trabajo y yo pensaba que tal vez tú...

— Lo siento Sorita, no puedo. Mamá salió en mi auto a comprar regalos de último minuto. Estoy atrapada en casa.

— Gracias de todos modo. Nos vemos luego. Suerte con Matt en su día — Se despidió y trancó el teléfono.

Su primera opción había fallado y la segunda también. Le tocaba irse sola a su casa. El problema es que había gastado el dinero que llevaba consigo pagando el taxi de la mañana y luego la comida. Habría llevado más pero con el apuro con el que salió de su casa no le dio tiempo de nada.

Revisó sus bolsillos, su cartera, monedero, billetera y ropa para saber de cuanto dinero disponía. Sus fondos no eran alentadores, aunque de seguro y si le alcanzaba para irse en transporte público. La cosa era que no estaba muy familiarizada con ello así que no conocía la ruta exacta que la llevaría desde la universidad hasta su hogar, que quedaba un poco retirado.

Caminó hasta la parada de autobuses y ahí le preguntó a una señora acerca de las rutas, enterándose así que para llegar a su destino tenía que tomar dos autobuses.

— Tomo el autobus que cubre la ruta número 34, me bajo en la cuarta parada y luego me subo al transporte de la ruta número 8 — Repitió para si misma para no olvidarlo.

Esperó al rededor de quince minutos a que el conductor llegara, subió al vehículo y tuvo que calarse la mala mirada que le dedicó el chofer al ver que ella pagaría con las monedas de menor denominación en curso legal; entregó unas 20 para cubrir el bajo monto del pasaje. Pero no era su culpa, se había quedado sin dinero. Aun así era obvio que el conductor no entendía eso y en su cabeza ya se había paseado por todo el árbol genealógico materno de la pelirroja.

Definió su trayecto en aquel bus como una aventura. El chofer manejaba a la velocidad de la luz por calles estrechas. Pasaba el semáforo incluso 3 y 4 segundos después de que la luz cambiara a roja. La distancia que llevaba con el resto de los vehículos que circulaban era milimétrica. Tenía puesta música chillona a todo volumen y maldecía a viva voz a quienes a su santo juicio "no sabían manejar".

En todo el camino le tocó estar parada en medio de cuatro personas, luchando para mantener lo más protegido posible su espacio personal, el cual se encontraba reducido a unos pocos centímetros, ya que el animal que manejaba el transporte, por más lleno que viera el bus seguía permitiendo que subiera gente.

Afortunadamente logró sobrevivir a su travesía. Cuando divisó la cuarta parada se tiró del bus casi literalmente, ya que el conductor nunca frenó del todo ¿Cómo era posible que a un ser de esa naturaleza le dieran permiso de conducir y a ella todavía no?

El segundo autobús llegó en el doble de tiempo a la parada, y el señor que conducía también intentó matarla con la mirada cuando pagó. Esta ruta no le resultó del todo incómoda. El chofer manejaba un 60% más decente que el anterior, casi no se tragaba semáforos en rojo y el bus iba lleno a la capacidad permitida, por lo que esta vez si pudo tomar asiento.

En el trayecto observó a las personas que compartían el colectivo con ella, poniendo atención al suministro masculino; no era que ella pensara coquetear ahí, primero porque no y segundo porque su timidez no se lo permitía, aún así no tenía nada de malo que intentara recrear su vista, cosa que no sirvió para nada ya que los chicos que estaban subidos en el bus no eran cosa de otro mundo, de hecho en su totalidad eran para nada atractivos.

El conductor detuvo el transporte en una parada con el fin de que pudieran bajar personas y subir nuevas. La señora mayor que había sido su compañera de asiento en esa ocasión, se levantó con intención obvia de bajarse. Sora se quedó observando a las personas que abordaban el bus, intentando adivinar quien se sentaría a su lado. Primero subió un señor mayor, seguido de una niña. Ambos se sentaron adelante. Luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más para observar mejor a la persona que subía. Era un chico moreno, alto, de ojos chocolate y un singular pero sexy cabello castaño despeinado.

Fue increíble como en los pocos segundos que le tomó al chico pagar al conductor ella pudo divisar cada detalle de él. Era increíblemente guapo. Parecía galan de serie juvenil. La pelirroja desvió un poco su mirada al sentir que las orbes chocolate del guapo extraño se posaron un segundo en sus ojos rubies. Pudo notar que adelante de donde ella estaba sentada quedaban al menos 3 puestos vacíos. Lo más seguro era que aquel bombón humano se sentaría en uno de ellos. Casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando el chico muy relajadamente tomó asiento a su lado.

¿Acaso fue demasiado obvia al mirarlo de aquella manera? ¿Por eso se había sentado al lado de ella? No importaba la razón que fuera. Aquel Brad Pitt versión chocolate se encontraba justo a su lado. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Se sentía algo tensa de tenerlo tan cerca. Tanto que cada movimiento que ella misma realizaba le parecía estúpido. Incluso sentía que su respiración no estaba saliendo del todo normal. Si no se controlaba aquel chico pensaría que era una loca.

Miró de reojo el cuerpo del chico. La camiseta que traía puesto de verdad le quedaba bien, era delgado, pero se podía notar que debajo de aquella ropa se encontraba el cuerpo de alguien que trabaja en su físico. Cada segundo que pasaba ella se tensaba más. Si se quedaba quieta se sentía tonta, pero si se movía también. Esa extraña sensación cuando sabes que alguien te mira, o cuando tienes a un semidiós al lado.

Comenzó a jugar torpemente con sus dedos. Pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y se colocó algo de brillo labial. Quizá así se vería más linda. El chico a su lado estaba relajado manipulando su celular, mientras que ella tan solo abría y cerraba su slider. Si continuaba de seguro le dañaría la banda flex.

¿En realidad él estaba tan relajado? ¿o sólo aparentaba estarlo? Su aura sexy y su delicioso aroma masculino no la dejaban pensar bien. Tomó una decisión: le hablaría. No todos los días te subes al transporte público y te encuentras con el amor de tu vida.

Pero su plan de iniciar una conversación con él no era tan fácil como parecía, por un lado por su timidez y por el otro porque este chico la hacía sentir extraña, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Además ¿qué se supone le diría?

— Ahm, ya sé. Le preguntaré la hora — Pensó — No, no, tonta Sora tienes un celular en tus manos y un reloj de pulsera. Eso es algo idiota — Descartó al instante.

Debía existir otro modo de comenzar comunicación. Quizá si le preguntaba su nombre, su edad, o incluso en que parada pensaba bajarse. Si, le preguntaría esto último. Abrió sus labios un poco para gesticular las palabras pero de inmediato los cerró, simplemente no podía. Contó hasta 3 un par de veces pero el resultado fue el mismo. Estúpida ella y estúpida su timidez.

Luego se le ocurrió una idea, sacada del baúl de cosas que haría Mimi. Abrió su cuaderno intentando parecer estudiosa, pero había un truco detrás de todo esto. La primera página, tenía escrita en letras grandes "Si lo encuentras, llamar por favor al siguiente número: 234—56—78". Luego de hojearlo lo cerró, procurando que la tapa quedara un poco levantada y su número se viera. Si tenía algo de suerte el chico anotaría su teléfono y le escribiría más tarde.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y ella seguía igual de muda. Estúpido San valentín, era demasiado cruel con ella. Le ponía a un bombón de tal categoría a lado y no le daba las suficientes fuerzas como para hablarle.

— Oye chica — Se estremeció al escuchar que su acompañante se dirigía a ella — ¿Puedes decirme la hora? El reloj de mi celular está mal.

Oh, Dios mio, había usado su idea con ella. ¿Será que él también estaba interesado?

— C, claro — Tartamudeó un poco y se sintió estúpida por eso — Son las 2.45.

— Gracias — Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que la derritió por dentro.

Esta vez si era definitivo. Le hablaría. Ya el había iniciado una especie de conversación, así que ella la seguiría.

— De nada — Tonta, y mil veces tonta ¿Esa era su gran idea de conversación?

Observó como el guapo moreno a su lado se removió en su asiento, miraba por la ventana la parada próxima del autobús que cada vez estaba más cerca. Oh no, se bajaría y más nunca lo vería. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tal como lo predijo, cuando el colectivo se detuvo, el chico con un parecido pesar se paró del puesto lentamente. No podía permitir que su maldición del 14 de febrero la atrapara otra vez. Si no hacía algo aquel muchacho se iría para siempre.

Recordó las palabras de su amiga.

"Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no existe ninguna maldición que te persiga en san valentín. Tú misma te haces el día. Lo que deberías hacer es encontrar a un chico lo suficientemente guapo y coquetear con él"

Si podía, si podía, rompería con la maldición.

En un impulso loco que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser, se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano del chico, impidiendo que continuara con su camino hacia la salida, ganando con eso una mirada extrañada de parte del moreno.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación ni ella misma se lo creería si lo viera, pero pasó, ella hizo que ocurriera. En un último intento desesperado de llamar su atención, se acercó hasta él y lo besó. No hubo movimiento de labios, sólo atrapó los suyos con los de ella. Él no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento por ampliar el beso, cosa que era lógica, en ese momento de seguro estaría en shock.

Cayendo en la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo se separó bruscamente del chico. De seguro pensaría que era una loca desesperada.

Él le dedicó una mirada de confusión, parecía que intentaba adivinar los motivos por los que ella lo había besado de aquella manera.

— Oye chico ¿te quedaras ahí parado todo el día? — El conductor del bus interrumpió.

El moreno no respondió, solo dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo a la salida. Bajó el primer escalón y se detuvo, volteando hacia donde ella se encontraba, todavía parada, y le sonrió.

La pelirroja inmediatamente se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina que le había causado su acción y la posterior sonrisa del chico. Miró por la ventana del autobús, que había comenzado a moverse de nuevo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él de inmediato. Se quedó viéndole hasta que ya no le fue posible.

Había sido impulsiva, loca y desesperada, pero le había gustado.

* * *

><p>Parado en medio de la calle, el moreno perdía de vista los enigmáticos ojos rojizos de la chica que hace segundos lo había besado.<p>

Todavía estaba en shock por lo que había pasado. Tocó su labios con sus dedos índice y anular. En realidad había ocurrido. La hermosa pelirroja sentada a su lado lo besó. No pudo evitar sonreír como tonto por ello.

Cuando subió a aquel autobús y la vio pensó que era la niña más linda que sus ojos habían visto. No dudó ni un momento en sentarse a su lado. Luego quizo hablar con ella, pero por alguna razón tonta no le salían las palabras. Lo máximo que consiguió fue preguntarle la hora.

No, definitivamente si había conseguido algo más que la hora. Consiguió un beso inesperado de la linda pelirroja y su número de teléfono.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo. En la pantalla estaba marcado "234—56—78". Ahora sabía que nombre ponerle a su contacto. Escribió en el teléfono "Hermosa chica impulsiva del autobús" y lo guardó.

Le escribiría en la noche. Después de aquello estaba loco por conocerla.

— Hola Tai — La voz de un conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? Se me hizo un poco tarde.

— No, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar — Contesto relajado.

— ¿Sigue tu auto en el taller?

— Si y lo agradezco. Gracias a eso hoy vine en transporte publico — Comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y eso te pone feliz?

El moreno se limitó a reír ante la pregunta de su amigo.

— Oye Izzy ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

* * *

><p><em>Y eso :D Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que le dejen muchos RR *-* Un aplauso para Lau que se tomó la molestia de escribir un fic y encima pedirme que lo subiera :D Si fuera cualquier otra, en realidad no hace nada :D GRACIAS LAU *-* Por este lindo regalito :D<em>

**_Feliz día de San Valentín :D_  
><strong>


End file.
